Mine to Take
by Aridethdar
Summary: Harry landed hard on his bum in a Diagon Alley far different from what he remembers. And the abuse to his butt has only just begun! Apparently he's in an AU where Voldemort has a claim to his arse and has decided that Harry is his to take! What's a Boy-Who-Lived to do!
1. I'm dreaming right?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any money from this. I am merely appeasing this plot bunny before it chews my ass off. Thank you!

**Summary:** Harry landed hard on his bum in a Diagon Alley far different from what he remembers. And the abuse to his butt has only just begun! Apparently he's in an AU where Voldemort has a claim to his ass and has decided that Harry is his to take! What's a BWL to do?!

**Warnings:** Slash, Alternate Universe/Reality, insanity, and language… that's all at the moment.

**Word Count:** 2204

**A/N:** Welcome to my version of Octoberfest! I will be posting something every day! Except Sundays... (I might on Sun. I'm just not committing to it. Got to have a day of rest, right? XD lol ) Anyway, I have about 6 stories altogether that I will be posting and updating this month~ This is my third story and expect it to be updated every Wednesday this month~

Well, enjoy! And feel free to check out my other stories~ Summaries for all planned stories this month are located on my profile. Thank you!

* * *

**Mine to Take**

Chapter One: I'm dreaming…right?

* * *

_'It's a nightmare.'_ Harry thought as he looked around in horror at what appeared to be Diagon Alley.

Only it wasn't the Diagon Alley he remembered. Sure, it was in really good shape from what he could see, but all the pro-Voldemort items… it had to either be a really sick joke, or a nightmare.

Everywhere that Harry could see from his hiding place was riddled by posters of the Dark Lord, banners celebrating Lord Voldemortor flyers with Tom Riddle being hailed as the most handsome ruler the Wizarding World had ever known.

Granted, even Harry could admit that Tom Riddle was a good looking bloke. Hell, that damn diary image of Tom had played many a staring role in his fantasies once puberty hit, but still… It didn't matter that he was his handsome self, it was Voldemort!

And Voldemort was EVERYWHERE. The worst part? Everyone seemed happy about it!

_'I've got to be dreaming.'_ Yes, that had to be it! Harry was trapped in a realistic nightmare.

Too bad his initial landing had completely negated that theory right off the bat. Harry had fallen, hard, on some lovely asphalt. And he could feel the bruise on his arse to prove it!

_'Better a bruised bum than a cracked skull I suppose.'_

Then again, all things considered, he wouldn't be surprised if he HAD hit his head and was hallucinating or something. After all, last time he checked he had been happily destroying Voldermort's horcruxes. Now it was like he was in another world or something… It was just too bizarre!

And even if Voldemort had managed to take over the Wizarding World in Harry's absence, this didn't make sense. The banners and whatnot, the way people were acting, everything was off! None of that could have happened in the mere MONTH Harry had been gone from the Wizarding World.

It just wasn't possible. Things like that take time, and a month sure as hell wasn't enough time for someone to take over and have everyone love them. It just didn't work like that. No, to obtain this level of reverence took YEARS…

Harry gasped and ducked further into the alley as he heard footsteps heading his way and pressed himself into the shadows to conceal himself as best he could.

"Isn't the Dark Lord dreamy?"

The girl's question piqued Harry's curiosity. Seriously? Who would be asking such a thing aloud?

_'Stop it Potter, you don't want to give yourself away.'_ Harry thought, but then a little voice in the back of his head pointed out that they were just little girls and posed no threat.

After a short internal battle, Harry decided that sneaking a peek at the group couldn't hurt.

He was greeted by a very unexpected sight. Three girls, no more than thirteen or fourteen years old, stood before a shop window about five yards from Harry's alley. But what really floored him was the fact that the trio appeared to be a Black, a Malfoy, and a Weasley.

_'What a strange combination.'_ An impossible one at that, seeing as Ron and Draco were currently the only descendants of their respective families close to that age, and both were definitely male.

Unless one counted Ginny, but the red head was definitely **not** Ginny.

"Yes, but he's taken, Malfoy. And there is no way anyone can challenge that man's claim to our Lord." The black haired girl stated and Harry's eyes widened.

There was NO WAY that there was a MALFOY female that age! What the bloody hell was going on?!

"Pffft, Malfoy… guess you said something stupid for Cass to call you THAT, Roselyn." The red head laughed before a serious expression replaced her mirth. "I heard that he went missing though. The Dark Lord has been looking high and low for his lover, but has yet to have any luck. And it's been a month! If he isn't found soon…" The red head trailed off.

"Then our Lord will need to move on, Jesta. Besides, he needs an heir. If his lover isn't willing to take the potion that will allow him to continue the Slytherin line, then the last Heir of Slytherin needs to find a partner that will provide." The blonde girl cut in, sounding every bit the Malfoy the black haired girl claimed she was.

_'Tom Riddle is gay?'_ Was the only thought running through Harry's mind.

So Voldemort's lover was MIA, what did that matter to Harry? There was nothing he could do about it. Even if he did manage to get his hands on the Dark Lord's love interest, what good would that do? The bastard was probably powerful if the man had managed to gain Voldemort's attention, and Harry didn't feel he was ready to take on Snape, much less someone stronger.

"Don't speak about my Godfather so carelessly." The dark haired female, Cass, warned. "They believe the Order might have used an old friend against him, but they have been unable to verify the information." The girl sadly stated. "I'm worried for him, as is Father, and I feel bad for our Lord…"

To Harry, this was insane. They made it seem like the Order were the bad guys! Using underhanded tactics to lure someone away as if the Order of the Phoenix were prone to such measures. It wasn't like the Order tortured people, that method was the Dark Lord's favorite.

Not only that, but they felt BAD for the Dark Lord? Sympathized with VOLDEMORT?! What was the world coming to?

_'Seriously, I have GOT to be dreaming.'_ Otherwise he would be tempted to commit himself to St. Mungos or something.

"He really does love him."

The red head's comment snapped Harry out of his musings. Dream or not, Dumbledore had said that Tom Riddle cared for NO ONE. So hearing that he did care… that he LOVED? Well, it was worth listening to right?

"My grandparents talked about how cruel our Lord used to be, how angry…"

_'And he isn't now? My scar told me just yesterday that he's still the cruel, incredibly angry, insane bastard he's always been… so are we really thinking about the same person?'_ Harry wondered, because the way these girls were talking sounded as if Voldemort wasn't, well, Voldemort.

"They believe Cælum changed him. If something were to happen to Cælum…" The red head trailed off.

"I don't even want to think about what would happen." The dark haired girl said softly and the other girls agreed.

"I'd gladly give up a chance to be with that hottie if it means he doesn't become **that way** again." The blonde sighed. "But what could cheer him up aside from…" The blonde trailed off and Harry realized she was looking right at him.

_'Oh shit.'_ Harry thought, silently berating himself for listening in long enough to be noticed.

Not that the annoying curious part of himself had been able to help it. He was just glad he wasn't a cat…

As Harry turned to escape he felt something hit him in the back and cursed. But rather than feeling the effects of a spell, he was surprised as sparkles and lights burst all around him. Sadly the pretty display managed to do a bang up job and temporarily blinded him.

"Oh my Lord, we found him!" Harry thought it was the blonde who spoke, but he couldn't be sure.

All he knew was this was bad, and he needed to get away from the trio.

"Quick, anyone got a pregnancy potion on hand?" Harry's eyes widened at the blonde's question.

A bunch of fourteen year-olds better NOT have a pregnancy potion on hand!

"Roselyn, you are NOT forcing one down his throat."

"Though that would be funny." The red head, Jesta, laughed. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that it was her, because her particular tone was rather reminiscent of twin Weasleys… "I'm just happy to know my Dad and Uncle's newest prank works brilliantly."

Harry sighed and wished he could see his… attackers? Hard to believe that a trio of children could be so formidable…

Then again he, Ron, and Hermione had managed to do quite a bit of damage and caused a good amount of chaos in their own right. So it really had been foolish of him to underestimate this trio.

'_Oh lovely.'_ Harry thought as he took in his surroundings and sighed.

It figured that the item used against him was more than just a pretty light show. Because now that the temporary blindness had subsided, he found himself in a cage of… was that glitter? Well, whatever the material, the cage was made of ashiny _something_ which caused light to bounce around and distorted EVERYTHING.

_'I think I preferred the blindness.'_ Harry thought, irritated, then paused when what the red head had said finally dawned on him._ 'Wait, her Dad and Uncle's prank? And she looks like a Weasley… Fred and George? NO! That's __impossible… Neither have even managed to get married yet, let alone have a kid her age.'_

Things were just getting weirder and weirder. But that didn't matter! What mattered was getting away from what he had previously thought were helpless young witches who wouldn't be able to harm him.

_'Looks can be deceiving, when will I ever learn? Constant vigilance, that's what Moody always says and I really need to start taking that to heart.'_

"Voldemort will be so pleased."

Okay, Harry REALLY needed to get away now! There was no way that he was going to let a bunch of kids hand him over to the man who has tried to kill him for ages.

_'Where in the world is my wand?'_

It had been in his pocket when he landed! That's why he had such a painful bruise on his bum!

Green eyes widened when he heard the crack of apparition and he began to struggle against the cage.

"You said the Dark Lord's name, I hope you ladies had a good reason to do so." A deep voice stated firmly and Harry increased his struggles.

"Yes, sir. Look who we found." The blonde's voice came and Harry could just imagine that she was pointing pompously at his helpless self.

_'Felled by children, how humiliating.'_ Harry thought, not bothering to contemplate the fact that the girls didn't appear to be more than two or three years younger than himself._ 'Wait… this is a dream, so why should I be panicking?'_ He asked himself and stopped his struggles.

Harry heard the man gasp and was tempted to try and get away again but kept calm. If it was a dream, which this HAD to be, then there was nothing for him to worry about. These people could take him to Voldemort and all the Dark Lord could do would be to give him a headache.

Which he would wake up with anyway, as he always did when he shared a vision or whatnot with the Dark Lord.

_'This is probably some weird ass dream that Voldemort is sending me… like that time with Sirius…'_ Yeah, better not to think about that. It was still a touchy subject.

Needless to say, he knew he shouldn't allow this vision to control his actions and he might as well have fun with it. Honestly, why hadn't Harry thought of it earlier? The last thing he remembered was smoke coming from the horcrux he had been destroying… and then there were some strange lights and a feeling much like apparation and portkeying combined… and then he fell…

But what if he had dreamed it all? Like Alice when she had chased the rabbit and fallen down the rabbit hole. She had been asleep under the tree the entire time and just dreamed that she had chased a rabbit and everything went from there. What if he had just dreamed he had destroyed the horcrux?

_'And Alice felt pain too, right?'_ Then again, Alice in Wonderland was a story. THIS on the other hand…

But as Harry had felt time and time again, his "visions" were rather painful. So it wasn't too far fetched to believe that this was a dream.

_'And if it's a dream, I don't have to worry about being captured.'_

"You found him…" The man started. "But that's not…" There was a pause and Harry assumed he had turned to talk to the girls when he heard the man address them. "Your work is much appreciated."

There was another crack and Harry had to force himself to remain calm.

_'I'm dreaming…'_

"Rosier, escort these lovely young ladies to the castle. I'm sure our Lord will wish to speak with them." The man apparently addressed the newcomer. "Treat them well." He warned before Harry heard the man's steps head his way.

_'This is just a dream. It's just a dream. Stay calm, this is just a dream.'_

"You have a lot to answer for." The man stated as he grabbed Harry's arm and a bar of the cage.

Before Harry could say anything he felt like he was being squeezed through a tube and had to fight to keep his stomach from coming up…

* * *

**A/N:** Cælum is Latin for Heaven if I'm not mistaken… translators, you can't always trust them XD lol As you've probably figured, Harry Potter is in an Alternate Reality where his decisions were different and the Harry Potter of that reality became... you'll see lol

Thank my awesome beta sapphyredragon-rn! ~

Just a little plot bunny that bit me. What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Worth continuing? Feel free to let me know ~

**Next Chapter:** Harry is taken to Lord Voldemort and… yells at him? Oh, things are getting interesting…

**[Posted: October 3, 2012 Updated: Hasn't been... yet]**


	2. Could it be?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any money from this. I am merely appeasing this plot bunny before it chews my ass off. Thank you!

**Summary:** Harry landed hard on his bum in a Diagon Alley far different from what he remembers. And the abuse to his butt has only just begun! Apparently he's in an AU where Voldemort has a claim to his ass and has decided that Harry is his to take! What's a BWL to do?!

**Warnings:** Slash, Alternate Universe/Reality, insanity, and language… that's all at the moment.

**Word Count:** 1896

**Beta:** The amazing sapphyredragon-rn~ She is awesome and keeps my butt in line and on time XD lol Which is a feat in and of itself and I believe she deserves an award for it! ( I guess writing You Can't be Serious for her will have to do XD lol)

* * *

**Mine to Take**

Chapter Two: Could it be?

oOoOoOo

**Last Time:**

_'This is just a dream. It's just a dream. Stay calm, this is just a dream.'_

"You have a lot to answer for." The man stated as he grabbed Harry's arm.

Before Harry could say anything he felt like he was being squeezed through a tube and had to fight to keep his stomach from coming up…

oOoOoOo

"Cælum…" Red eyes stared sadly at the beautiful man held within four wooden walls.

The green silk Cælum laid upon complimented his completion, and the halo of white rose petals contrasted brilliantly with the man's raven colored hair. The cherry wood that made up the walls were polished to perfection, with snakes and runes carved all over by the Dark Lord himself.

But even with all the grandeur and glamor, the obvious effort that had been put into the making of the box, it could not distract from the purpose of the item. No matter how lovely, it was still a coffin. And Voldemort's beloved Cælum was in it...

Voldemort had managed, with the help of his Inner Circle, to get his beautiful Cælum away from the Order's clutches just yesterday. But the damnable Order of the Flaming Chicken Fuckers had already done their worst. All the Dark Lord could do was bring his lover home and hold his beloved in his arms as Death came to claim his beautiful Heaven on Earth.

The Order members who had been within the camp where his Cælum had been tortured had all been killed. Voldemort had personally made sure of it. As far as Tom was concerned, they needed to pay for taking his Heaven away by being sent screaming and moaning into the afterlife as well, ruing the day they ever thought of harming the Dark Lord's Heaven.

"My Lord?"

"Silence." Voldemort commanded as he ran a hand through the lovely, wild black locks of his fallen lover. _'Oh what I would give to have those beautiful green eyes, so full of life, look at me once more.'_

"My Lord, you'll want to see this." Another servant stated and Voldemort turned on the man, wand out - though not yet raised.

"My Heaven on Earth is gone." The dark haired man started in a calm, yet deadly tone.

The servant took a step back, but did not run. After all, the servant thought he had good news and wouldn't be punished.

_'Fool. Nothing is good anymore. Cælum is gone, and I have no reason to be kind any longer.'_ Tom thought and raised his wand.

"The only person I've ever truly cared about, the only reason I saved the world rather than destroy it, is laying lifeless behind me." His voice grew louder the more he spoke. "So do tell, before I unleash some of my pent up anger on your sorry arse, what could possibly be so important?!" He yelled.

"Cælum. My Lord." Was the servant's response.

"Is that some kind of joke? Because I am not amused."

"No my Lord, we're serious. Cælum is in the Great Hall." The first servant who had entered, the one Voldemort had told to be silent, spoke up with an awed tone. "I know he's laying there, but… it's him. Only younger. It… we don't know what to do my Lord."

It couldn't be true. Could it? Then again, there was a good possibility it was a trap… but what kind of trap would that be? The man was deep in Voldemort's territory now. Tom was Slytherin's Heir, and Hogwarts would allow no harm to come to her Heir whilst within her walls.

Tom was safe. There was nothing the Order could do to him here. And they wouldn't have been able to get to his love either! If only the foolish Gryffindor had not given into his thrice cursed Hero Complex!

_'It can't hurt to see.' _Yes, he would just see.

And if the male looked like Cælum? Well, he could ask him some questions only Cælum would know… Of course the impostor would get them wrong.

If the pretender truly looked like Cælum, Voldemort supposed that he could have the man stripped and tied to his bed. Tom could claim that, as punishment for pretending to be his lover, the man would become his lover. A nice little sex slave. At least then he could have his Cælum in bed, even if the rest of his life would be devoid of his beautiful Heaven.

What he wouldn't give to have his vibrant, defiant, headstrong Gryffindor around to keep him grounded.

'_Damn the Order to HELL!'_ Voldemort raged inside. _'Oh, if he doesn't look like him, I will enjoy torturing him for trying!'_

If he couldn't let his frustration out via sex, then he would gladly let some steam off with some torture.

_'Because now Cælum isn't here to stop me.'_ Tom thought sadly as he approached the doors to the Great Hall.

The castle was rather deserted, what with it being summer and all. Perhaps when the children returned they would take his mind off of his loss...

_'Or provide me some entertainment.'_ Either way, the distraction would be nice.

Perhaps one day the pain of watching his Heaven die would lessen. Maybe with time the heartbreak of holding his lover as the raven haired beauty took his last breath would fade.

_'No need to dwell on that, I have a __Cælum wannabe to meet.' _Tom told himself in an effort to stop his mind from getting lost in some rather dangerous territory. "Time to see for myself…" He sighed as he waved his hand and the giant doors opened.

Crimson eyes widened as they eyed the raven haired young man trapped in a cage of…

"Is that glitter?" Tom asked aloud, stunned by the sight.

"Hell if I know, it's annoying as fuck though." Came a reply from the caged male, whose ridiculous glasses surely made the shiny entrapment all the more irritating.

'_Glasses just like Cælum had when he was younger… when he wasn't yet Cælum.'_ Tom thought and shook his head.

It would be foolish for him to get his hopes up or anything. There was no way that a younger version of his love could be sitting in front of him… right?

But Merlin if the young man didn't look just like his Cælum did at sixteen!

"And you ended up in a glitter cage, how? Some foolish Gryffindor moment, I'm sure." Tom sighed dramatically.

Oh how easy it was to fall on old habits… like teasing the hell out of the green eyed boy.

_'And those are definitely Cælum's eyes. He's got the Avada Kedarva color and defiant sparkle down to a T.'_

It couldn't be polyjuice, the raven haired teen would be Cælum's current age if that were the case. Regardless of when the hair was extracted, the person would always take on the current age of the subject… not to mention that the potion's copying agent didn't work if the subject was dead, so that option was definitely out.

A good glamour?

"Finite." Tom incanted with a flick of his wrist, the spell perfectly aimed at the captive.

The only thing the spell managed to do, however, was banish the cage and undo the repair spells that had been holding the teen's glasses together. As the raven haired teen's bum hit the ground, said teen was glaring at Voldemort.

"That hurt you arse!" The Cælum look alike actually had the gall to yell at him, the Dark Lord!

And Tom found himself fighting a smile.

The teen truly reminded him of Cælum when he was younger. It was almost like Tom hadn't lost his inamorata at all. If he tried, he could just pretend that the Order merely de-aged his lover rather than…

"Worst dream ever." The teen muttered as he rubbed his bum and Tom couldn't help but stare.

Cælum always did have a fine arse.

_'But this isn't Cælum! Cælum is…'_ Tom didn't wish to dwell on that truth. "So, would you mind answering a few questions?" Tom asked the teen to distract himself from his thoughts…

And from eying the teen's bum.

"Since when has Voldemort ever asked if someone minded doing something? Last I checked, you were the Imperius or torture method kind of guy." The green eyed teen commented and rolled his eyes.

The dark haired teen scratched his head, a very Cælum gesture, and laughed.

"Granted, Imperius isn't an option with me… So sure, why not! You've already done enough to me for one day, right? You've managed to break my glasses, so I'm fucking blind…"

_'Cælum and his language.'_ Tom mentally sighed.

"And bruised my bum beyond what my wand had managed to do…"

_'My "wand" could do some wicked things to that bum…'_ Tom had to mentally slap himself.

This was not his Cælum, his Heaven was… gone.

"Where IS my wand anyway?"

Cælum always did like to have his wand nearby… even after he had mastered wandless magic. It was a security blanket of sorts, and Tom knew it stemmed from Cælum's years of imprisonment with his "loving" relatives.

_'Damn it Riddle, this is NOT Cælum!'_ Tom berated himself.

"Here is his wand, my Lord." A Death Eater whispered from behind him and Voldemort held out his hand for them to place the teen's wand, not bothering to even look.

When it touched his hand, however, he turned wide crimson eyes to stare at the wand. It heated in his hand like his lover's body did ... HAD ...against his own. The familiar core hummed and caressed his magic much like his own wand. And visually…

_'It can't be!'_ Voldemort thought, his eyes still focused on the wand he asked, "What is your wand made of?"

The teen glared at him again, or what the teen believed was him. The green eyed gaze was actually directed a little toward his right and more at the Death Eater behind him if truth be told, but he was willing to let the young male believe what he wanted.

"Holly and Phoenix feather… But you KNOW that. After all, the phoenix only gave two feathers and it's the brother to the wand that gave me this lovely scar on my head. I wonder whose wand did THAT… Oh wait! It was YOUR wand."

Wow. The teen seemed to have some suppressed rage… and it all appeared directed at Tom.

'_That's interesting. Cælum had a similar fit the first time we sat down to __talk… Wait, he knows about the brother wands? Only __Cælum, Ollivander and myself were aware of that... __'_

"And since you're sending me this lovely dream, I might as well use it to my advantage. I'm told that getting things off your chest is great therapy, and since no one thinks I deserve a therapist or anything, this is the next best thing!" The green eyed teen exclaimed and Tom wondered what was going on.

'_He thinks he's dreaming? That I'm sending it to him?'_ Sure, he'd sent dreams to Cælum before, but that was because of their connection._ 'There's no way…'_

Or was there? But if it was possible, then he would have to delve into the possibilities of extended time travel, or even dimensional travel, if he were to make sense of this. Things were getting stranger by the minute…

"My Lord?"

"Summon the Inner Circle. If he is going to get things off his chest, he might as well be allowed to rage at all those he believes have wronged him." Voldemort ordered. "Does that sound good to you? Mr…"

There was a long pause where the green eyed teen just stared at him.

"This is the point where you tell me your name." Tom prompted.

"You're kidding right?" The teen asked and, after a few moments silence, sighed in exasperation. "Seriously? You've only been trying to kill me since I was a baby, but sure, why not? Let's do this right." He shrugged. "Pleased to meet you, Tom Riddle." He started in a mocking tone.

Regardless, Tom nodded in greeting to the teen and that just seemed to anger the raven haired boy further.

"My name is Harry Potter, or the Boy-Who-Lived... take your pick but if you call me the latter you're leaving yourself open for retaliation. I HATE the title that was forced upon me because of your stupid ass."

Tom heard a female gasp, accompanied by a thud, and flinched. Yeah, one of his Inner Circle had chosen an inopportune moment to arrive, apparently.

This got more interesting by the moment… and was becoming infinitely more complicated.

_'I'm going to need a headache potion before this day is out, I just know it.' _

oOoOoOo

**A/N:** And Harry meets Tom.

Tom is torn really, and you may notice that one moment he thinks Harry an impostor, and then his lover, and then a trap… he's confused. It's really hard to believe that his lover, who is unmoving and laying in a coffin within the castle walls, is alive and… sixteen. He desperately wants to believe that he has his Cælum back, alive and well and young. But he also doesn't trust his "good fortune" because usually when something is too good to be true, it's too good to be true!

Though Tom Riddle is a genius, and the more evidence that is presented to him that Harry is, well… Harry, the more he starts to think of HOW it is possible. Like Time Travel, or an Alternate Universe or something….

Just a little plot bunny that bit me. What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Worth continuing? Feel free to let me know ~

**Contest: **You remember the girls from last chapter? Roselyn Malfoy, Cass (Cassiopeia) Black and Jesta Weasley? First one to guess who their parents are gets a drabble/oneshot. And I'll even give these prizes to the first to guess each individual pairing! (3 oneshots/drabbles... I must be a masochist ^^;; lol) So if you guess for all three and only get one right, but you were the first to get that one right, you win! XD lol GOOD LUCK!

**Next Chapter**: Harry sees people he knows, though he still thinks he's dreaming. Best part? He asks Voldemort for whatever he's smoking!


	3. Who shrank Cælum?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any money from this. I am merely appeasing this plot bunny before it chews my ass off. Thank you!

Warnings: Slash, Alternate Universe/Reality, insanity, and language… that's all at the moment.

* * *

Mine to Take

Chapter Three: Who shrank Cælum?

Word Count: 1533

* * *

**Last Time:**

"This is the point where you tell me your name." Tom prompted.

"You're kidding right?" The teen asked and, after a few moments silence, sighed in exasperation. "Seriously? You've only been trying to kill me since I was a baby, but sure, why not? Let's do this right." He shrugged. "Pleased to meet you, Tom Riddle, my name is Harry Potter."

Tom heard a female gasp, accompanied by a thud, and flinched. Yeah, one of his Inner Circle chose a bad moment to arrive apparently.

This got more interesting by the moment… and was becoming infinitely more complicated…

oOoOoOo

This dream was by far the most bizarre, off the wall, crazy mind trip Harry had ever experienced.

Getting caught in a glitter cage had been embarrassing enough, being trapped by a trio of little girls had been the icing on that particular humiliation cake. Not to mention that when Tom Riddle showed up, Harry was promptly dropped on his bum. AGAIN. And the bloody bastard had even managed to break his glasses with the same spell that landed him on his arse!

The Dark Lord then proceeded to ask Harry if he would be up for answering some questions.

Yeah, that's right. The Dark Lord had asked him. Not commanded. Not cursed. Hell, he hadn't even tried to force the issue. No, Lord Voldemort had ASKED him if he would answer some questions.

_'The world must be coming to an end! The Dark Lord Voldemort asked Harry Bloody Potter to do something.'_

Oh! But that hadn't been the funniest part. Voldemort had actually had the nerve to insinuate that he didn't know Harry's name. As if the person Tom had been trying to kill since said person was a CHILD wasn't important enough to have remembered his name!

That particular snub had actually managed to really tick Harry off; the teen had been to hell and back because of the Dark Lord, and he didn't even bother to remember his name?!

If it weren't for Voldemort, his parents would be alive and he wouldn't have had to stay with those horrible Muggles! Harry would have grown up knowing he was a Wizard, that what he could do was magic and that he wasn't a freak. He would have grown up loved, could have had friends and wouldn't have been forced to be a bloody House Elf for a couple of whales and a horse!

The least the Dark Lord could do was remember the name of the boy he had royally fucked over because of some stupid half-heard prophecy!

Harry had actually been ready to seriously lay into Voldemort and verbally rip him and new one when Harry heard a gasp. The teen had intended to simply ignore the sound but the thud that followed, however, worried him so much that he had turned to try and look at the person who he assumed had fainted… but to no avail.

Honestly, without his glasses he couldn't see worth shit.

"You summoned my…" Someone walked through the door where the person had fainted. From what Harry could see, which was extremely blurred, the newcomer was blonde.

"Hermione!" The man gasped as he ran to the fallen figure and Harry gaped.

_'They have Hermione?!'_

No. It was a dream. It had to be a dream. It was just a crazy dream.

_'Remember the last time you thought the Dark Lord had someone in his clutches? Don't jump to conclusions. Don't just jump into battle. Don't risk the lives of those you care about!'_ Harry berated himself mentally.

"If I didn't know better, I would think that Ferret was here or something." Harry commented in an attempt to get his mind off of things, and to see if the blonde was indeed Malfoy.

The man sure as hell had the signature Malfoy blonde hair. Damn near blinding, that stuff.

"Damn it, why do you insist upon calling me that childish name Cæ…" The blonde gasped as he looked at Harry in what the teen assumed was shock. Luckily he did not drop the woman he held within his arms.

_'Thank Merlin.'_ Dream or not, Harry would have been seriously upset if Malfoy accidentally dropped Hermione because of him.

"Harry? How… what…"

"The sky must be falling, because last I checked Malfoys don't stutter." Harry laughed in an attempt to lighten his mood.

Seriously, the whole Hermione being in this vision dream thing was kind of getting to him. But he knew that nothing bad could happen to her. She was more than likely back in the tent sleeping safe and sound and Harry was just being paranoid.

_'If I'm not careful, I'll become as paranoid and freaked out as Moody.'_

The bundle in Malfoy's arms groaned and Harry watched the blur as it began to move. Oh how he wished he could see, if for nothing else than to see for himself that Hermione was alright. Dream or not, it would be a nice comfort.

"Harry… How? What?" The brunette questioned as she extracted herself from Malfoy's arms.

"I hate to break it to you, 'Mione, but you just said exactly what Malfoy did." Harry laughed and managed to get a nervous chuckle out of Hermione as well.

"Oh Harry…" Hermione sighed softly and walked over to where he was standing.

"Hermione, you don't know that it's really him. It could be a trap!" Malfoy warned and Harry looked at the blonde as if he'd suddenly grown a second head.

What the hell was that about? Malfoy warning a Muggleborn, Hermione Granger to be precise, against HIM? Harry and Hermione had been friends from first year, there was no way that he would ever hurt her!

_'Wait, what does he mean by they don't know it's really me?'_

"Can't see a thing, can you Harry?" Hermione giggled and picked something up near him, what Harry could only assume was the pieces of his glasses judging from the sound of it. "You always were blind without them. Honestly, hadn't you considered an eye reparation potion yet at this point?" The brunette inquired as she cast a quick repair spell and handed Harry his fixed glasses.

"Thanks 'Mione. And what eye correction potion…" Harry had replaced his glasses back on his face and stood frozen at what his new perspective revealed.

The woman before him looked like Hermione. Bushy brown hair, though granted it was not near as bad as it had been back in first year, and those kind brown eyes… but she was… Older. Much older than the seventeen year old he was used to seeing.

Like old enough to have kids almost Harry's age.

"Um, 'Mione… don't take this the wrong way but… you're old."

THWACK!

"Ow!" Harry rubbed the side of his head where he'd just been walloped and sighed. "I said don't take it the wrong way!" He whined, having totally forgotten about everyone else around them in the wake of Hermione's anger.

It was best to appease the woman, because her wrath was vicious and Harry was sure she could give even Voldemort a run for his money in the cruelty department if she was angry enough.

_'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned… They must have met Hermione if they were saying that.'_

"Good to see you alive and well too, Harry." Hermione grumbled, stuck her nose in the air, then turned around and walked over to Malfoy's side.

But before Harry could respond, a set of footsteps behind him announced the arrival of yet another person.

"Okay, who shrank Cælum?" A deep and hauntingly familiar voice came from the main doors to the Great Hall behind Harry, the teen whipped around to see for himself.

"No way!" Harry gasped and tears welled up in his eyes. "What kind of cruel joke is this, Voldemort? I know Slytherins are prone to low blows, but this is a little over the top." He stated as he turned narrowed green eyes on the Dark Lord.

"Interesting…" Voldemort hummed and Harry seethed.

Tom seemed to notice the look on Harry's face and sighed.

"Look, I'm not trying to play a prank or anything of the sort, Harry. If you calm down and wait for the rest of my Inner Circle to arrive, I'll be more than happy to ask my questions and then answer some of yours."

"And wait for that nut job Bellatrix to show up? Hell no! I don't know how, or why, you are projecting Sirius as being here but that bitch is the one that sent him into the Veil and I'll be damned if I share a room with that curse happy nutter!"

"Bella? Veil? Did you hit your head as well as shrink Prongslet? And that's no way to talk about your Auntie Bella. You know she would do anything in the world for you."

Harry stared at Sirius as if the Black Lord had grown another head.

"What? After she recovered from the total mind fuck…"

"Sirius!" Hermione chastised.

"… that Azkaban did on her, she's been great!"

Harry just continued to stare and after a few moments Sirius began to shift from foot to foot. The man could stand up against armies and certain death without flinching, but for some reason when it came to Harry… he would get nervous. It was ridiculous really, but… well…

"Hey Tom…"

A nicely sculpted eyebrow raised in response to the soft spoken comment which came from the teen who had been rather volatile only moments ago.

"Yes Harry?" The Dark Lord inquired, curious as to what could have possibly subdued the teen all of the sudden.

"Whatever you're smoking to send dreams like this… can I have some? Because I think I'm going to need it…"

And with that the Potter Heir promptly passed out.

oOoOoOo

A/N: This was more from Harry's perspective. I think I'm jumping from Harry, to Tom, then back again… or so it seems. So, if I'm keeping with that pattern, look forward to seeing some of Tom's thoughts next chapter! Especially since people seem to be ignoring/disrespecting him.

Remember, this Tom is from an Alternate Reality and doesn't react the same way Voldemort from Harry's Universe does. He's a lot more sane and quite a bit more mellow thanks to Cælum. Not only that, but you will learn that his attitude and policies toward Muggleborns are a lot better than what the Dark Lord of Harry's world had in mind. Again, all thanks to Cælum's influence.

So you can see why Cælum is so important to Tom and why the thought of having a second chance is so… tempting. We shall see though.

Just a little plot bunny that bit me. What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Worth continuing? Feel free to let me know ~

Next Time: Harry out like a light, a nice little flashback for Tom, and the Inner Circle getting together. Let's not forget plans for possible blackmail, a rude awakening, and Harry landing on the floor! … Again.


	4. A rude awakening?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any money from this. I am merely appeasing this plot bunny before it chews my ass off. Thank you!

Warnings: Slash, Alternate Universe/Reality, insanity, and language… that's all at the moment.

Word Count: 2350

Betaed? Not yet ^^;; lol

**A/N: **My Octoberfest is over. I haven't even gotten a chance to look at the computer screen, much less post, in like... what? 3 days? Yeah... sorry everyone! More info in my profile, but this is it until I get a day off . lol

oOoOoOo

Mine to Take

Chapter Four: A rude awakening?

oOoOoOo

**Last Time:**

"Hey Tom…"

A nicely sculpted eyebrow raised in response to the soft spoken comment which came from the teen who had been rather volatile only moments ago.

"Yes Harry?" The Dark Lord inquired, curious as to what could have possibly subdued the teen all of the sudden.

"Whatever you're smoking to send dreams like this… can I have some? Because I think I'm going to need it…"

And with that the Potter Heir promptly passed out.

oOoOoOo

Tom Riddle, better known as Lord Voldemort, was ready to hex someone!

_'This day just keeps getting better and better.'_ He thought with a mental roll of his eyes.

Honestly, things were pandemonium. Cælum was laying in a coffin back in his chambers while a younger version of Cælum, better known as Harry Potter, had passed out in the Great Hall. Granted, they had moved the boy to the Hospital Wing since then, but still... things were crazy!

No one seemed to know what was going on, much less what to do. Tom was torn and he didn't know what to believe. Was this a cruel joke from Fate? Or was Magic herself gifting him with a younger version of his love in order to ground him?

Because Merlin only knew what the Dark Lord would do without Cælum.

Cælum was Tom's everything. The green eyed angel had saved him. When Voldemort had delved into the Dark Arts further than anyone before him, when he had thought himself lost to the Darkness and the insanity that came with being that far gone, Cælum had reached out and saved him. His lover was the only person who could get through to him. His Heaven was his anchor to sanity, without his angel...

Not something anyone wanted to think about honestly.

Tom looked down at the young version of Cælum and smiled. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that this was Harry Potter. The how and why, however, were still a mystery to the red eyed man.

_'He has to be from another reality though, because by this age Cælum was already mine. Though we have always butted heads on certain subjects, my Cælum was past the hostile stage by this point.'_

In fact, Tom could remember quite vividly the turning point in their relationship.

~*~ FLASHBACK ~*~

Voldemort was ecstatic. He was back! He had a body of his own and could carry out his plans.

Sure, the body wasn't ideal. The ritual was enough to give him form, but for said form to become his original self… sadly, those circumstances could not be met. For the enemy to willingly vow themselves an ally was impossible.

Even while reading about the process which would grant him a body the book had specifically stated that there were no known cases in which one had ever managed to complete the second half of the ritual. To get the blood of the enemy was one thing, but to talk said nemesis into willingly vowing to be your ally after taking the enemy's blood unwillingly?

Yeah, talk about mission impossible.

Not that it mattered. With the snakelike form, Voldemort could strike fear into everyone's heart with just a look. So all in all, it wasn't a horrible fate.

Just a lonely one.

But he had the Dark Arts to keep him company. He could delve even further into his studies and completely forget the Human need for physical contact and closeness. He was above that. It was not a necessity...

A hand gently touched Tom's arm and jolted him out of his musings. He turned to level a glare at who he thought was Wormtail, but paused when crimson eyes met gorgeous green orbs.

"I had visions, you know… I've read the ritual…" The teen's words were softly spoken and in his shocked state the Dark Lord had almost missed them.

Almost.

"So you know that there is no way to reverse it. You cannot stop me. I am back!" Voldemort hissed, yanking his arm out of the teen's grasp as he turned to face the smaller male. "I'm back." He could hardly believe it...

"I know… but not as strong as you could be."

Crimson eyes widened for a moment before they narrowed.

"I'm strong enough to be rid of you." Voldemort stated and wrapped his hand around the teen's throat.

"But the… second half… could make… you stronger." Harry choked. The Dark Lord's tight grip on the teen's throat, and loose grip on sanity, was beginning to take its toll.

"Second half?" Voldemort's grip loosened but he did not remove his hand from the teen's delicate neck. _'Too bad he's a threat… he would make the perfect bed partner here in a few years.' _

Perhaps he could eliminate the threat the boy posed by enslaving the teen and keeping said young man tied to his bed? It wasn't a bad idea really… well, not in his mind at least. Far more likely an alternative compared to what the teen was proposing. Did the boy honestly think the Dark Lord would fall for his tricks?

"You would willingly vow yourself my ally?" Voldemort laughed.

The very idea was preposterous, there was no way the young man would do it. If the Dark Lord won it would damn the Wizarding World, or so that's what Dumbledore had drilled into the teen's head all these years. No, the boy was merely trying to by time so he could escape...

"Yes."

The Dark Lord stopped and stared at the teen. Was it really possible? The teen's voice held such conviction, such strength, that Voldemort could honestly believe the young man meant it. Could Harry truly be offering the opportunity to finish the ritual? To help Tom be the first to complete both parts? Voldemort had done things that no others before him had ever accomplished, was this something else he could do that would set him apart? That would prove him better?

"What's the catch?"

There had to be a catch. There was no way that any enemy would willingly give themselves up as an ally unless they wanted something in return.

"No catch. I just ask that if I vow myself an ally, you treat me as one. Not a servant; an ally - an equal." Harry stated softly, his tone the same as one would use on a frightened animal.

As if Voldemort would be scared off by some sniveling brat!

"So you could dictate and change all my plans?" The Dark Lord snarled, not liking that plan one bit.

"I would give you my opinions on matters, yes, but we share similar thoughts on a lot of issues." Harry answered.

"Like what?" Okay, now Tom's curiosity was piqued.

"Muggles. They should never be allowed to know about our people."

"That's a start." The Dark Lord agreed.

"And Muggles should NEVER be allowed to raise magical children. Sure, there is a "happy" ending here and there, but for every magical child that is treated well by Muggles, there are at least four who Muggles are less than kind to." Harry passionately stated, which caused Voldemort to raise a hairless brow in surprise.

"You act as if you speak from experience." Voldemort hissed, thoughts of his own childhood passing through his head.

From what he'd been told, Harry had been one of those well treated magical children while Tom had been put through hell. How dare the little brat act as if he understood children like Tom!

"Experience is an understatement! And what's worse is knowing that I COULD have had a good life, if it hadn't been for HIM." Harry growled. "But that's neither here nor there. We can talk more in depth about my horrid childhood and Dumbledore's lies some other time." The teen stated after he had forced himself to calm down. "For now? Let's get you better." He smiled.

Harry took Voldemort's scaled hand in his own, absently caressing the rough skin, and crimson eyes could only look at the boy in shock.

The kid was serious!

"You would vow yourself to me?"

"Depends. Can I keep your Diary? Tom and I have been having tons of fun since I hit puberty and I would hate to give that up." Harry said jokingly and the Dark Lord looked at him as if he'd grown a second head.

Voldemort didn't know which was more surprising, the fact that Harry had one of his horcruxes or what the boy had insinuated... that the teen had been "using" the soul piece for his own pleasure.

"You have been... since..."

"Mark your calendar, I believe this is the first time anyone has left the Dark Lord speechless." Harry laughed sensually and pressed his body against Tom's own. "I wouldn't be adverse to the idea should you be willing to try and... persuade me into returning your journal." He purred.

"Vow yourself my ally and we shall talk." Voldemort stated in a commanding tone.

"I, Harry James Potter, willingly vow myself an ally to Tom Marvolo Riddle, who is also known as Lord Voldemort. I will not back down, be it from Tom's enemies or Voldemort himself. So mote it be!"

Magic surrounded the Dark Lord's body and he allowed himself a moments panic. After all, the last time light had surrounded him with the boy present it had not ended well.

However this time the power that surged through his being was incredible! Even at the peak of his power, before the "accident", he had never felt so in tune with magic. It was… amazing. Intoxicating. Completely… arousing.

And to think, it was all thanks to a teen that he'd once called his enemy...

When the light subsided, where a snake-monster had once stood was a gorgeous young man. Tom Riddle was back and as handsome as ever.

Magic sparked all around him, and the Dark Lord smiled. Yes! This was what completing the ritual was supposed to be like. THIS was a true body. This was true POWER.

"Wow…" Harry gasped and Tom smirked.

"Like what you see?" The Dark Lord chuckled.

Though he had only been teasing, the blush that stained the teen's cheeks was quite fetching.

"Don't tell me you've been wanking to the thought of me returning." Tom laughed.

"Among other things..." Harry mumbled and looked away.

_'Oh, this is getting interesting.'_

"Well, now that you are back and relatively sane, I believe we should have a nice chat!" Harry stated in an attempt to change the subject.

"Very well." Tom agreed, then paused for effect. "Only after you explain that comment."

Harry just stared at him for a moment, then smirked and waved his hand in a nonchalant gesture.

"Oh, it's no big deal. Fantasies, you know how that can be. Your return, you talking in parseltongue..." He shrugged. "You, me, and some snakes. A riding crop... the usual lineup." The teen tried to play it off but Voldemort found a certain part of his anatomy was quite interested to learn more.

~*~* END FLASHBACK *~*~

_'Ah, that had been a fun night.'_ Tom thought fondly.

Harry had returned to Hogwarts the next day extremely roughed up, what with all the bruises and welts the teen had sported. It worked in their favor for a cover story, yes, but they had been inflicted for reasons other than torture.

Who knew Harry was into BDSM? Though there was a chance the diary had a bit of an influence on the young man, especially since Cælum had been using Tom's soul piece for his pleasure since he'd hit puberty.

Tom still had a hard time believing that his "innocent" little lover had been practically raping his soul for a good year or two before Harry had managed to get into his true self's pants.

_'Can't rape the willing.'_ Tom laughed mentally.

Oh, and his soul piece had been more than willing! To train a little virgin who was quite literally begging to be taught the pleasures of the flesh? Who in their right mind could resist that?

_'Speaking of right mind...'_ Tom had been in his - thanks to Harry's efforts- when the teen had gotten his pretty little hands on him. And boy had Tom worked his arse over!

Yet when Tom had finally let Harry go back to school the next day, it wasn't the fact that Harry had won the Triwizard Tournament -nor the question as to how or why he had been transported to somewhere he'd apparently been "attacked" - that had caught the Daily Prophet's attention. No, what really got the Prophet talking had been the fact that their "Savior" couldn't save himself from "rape."

_'Again, can't rape the willing…'_ And Harry had been more than willing. Desperately so, in fact, and Tom had enjoyed every minute.

But back when those dreadful articles had been printed, Tom had been highly miffed! How dare the Prophet accuse him of such a heinous crime! As if he, or any of his supporters for that matter, would sink so low as to rape anyone. It was so beneath them.

Not to mention Tom wouldn't normally have touched someone so young, but…

_'Cælum has always been different.'_

Harry was his Soul Mate, his Cælum held a piece of his soul. Both figuratively and literally they had later realized. The power he held over Tom… the pull… Tom didn't stand a chance against Harry's arsenal of techniques he could use to seduce the Dark Lord. Not that said Dark Lord wished to fight him, not in the slightest…

As it had turned out, Harry had wanted Tom since the younger male had first met him through the diary in second year. Harry had learned all of Diary Tom's sweet spots, turn ons, and the like. So of course once the green eyed teen got a hold of the Real Tom...

'_I couldn't resist even if I had wanted to.' _

Of course before they had done anything remotely "fun," Tom had had to listen to an hour long rant as Harry tried to get all his grievances off his chest.

_'And if my theory is correct, I should prepare for a similar rant here in the near future.'_ Tom sighed.

"My Lord, all of the Inner Circle are waiting outside the room. Would you like us to come in?" Malfoy's voice came from the doorway and pulled Tom out of Memory Lane.

"Yes, please do." Tom said in a tone that told them they were about to get reprimanded.

"May I apologize beforehand? I meant no disrespect, I was just worried for my wife." The blonde stated and Tom sighed.

If he cursed Draco for caring for Hermione, when Harry awoke he would probably do more than just lecture him. And Tom had other things in mind than fighting with a younger version of his lover.

_'Like laying my Cælum to rest and showing this Harry why he should stay here in the castle, safe and sound, away from those who USED to be his friends.'_

Crimson eyes watched as the Malfoy couple entered and smirked as he watched the brunette head for her "de-aged" friend's side. Tom had a feeling Harry wouldn't be asleep for much longer, and he was more than happy to let Hermione have her way… this time. For the sake of the Wizarding World, Tom made sure to rarely allow the woman to have her way.

Not completely at any rate.

_'I still can't believe she had wanted to free House Elves.'_ Tom thought absently.

He had long since corrected her misconceptions on the matter, but still… to think at one point she had wanted to free the little critters. It was laughable and slightly disturbing… Yes, it was best to make sure she didn't have free reign and get everything she wanted. Talk about disastrous.

"My Lord." Snape bowed as he entered, also taking a place close to the young Lord Cælum's side. "May I inquire as to how the Order managed to de-age him? When last we left him with you, Cælum was... quite a bit older."

"I do not believe that to be the case, Serverus. In fact..."

"Hermione..." Tom's tone held an edge to it and the brunette quickly shut up.

"Good evening, my Lord." Luna smiled that secret smile of hers and sauntered in.

Tom would have to ask her what she knew and wasn't telling, but he was more curious as to why she was there when he had specifically asked for his Inner Circle…

"Hey there Voldie! How's our mini-Cælum doing?"

Hadn't Harry mentioned something about the Sirius he knew from his reality being thrown into the Veil?

'_Tempting… oh so tempting.'_ There were days when Tom would be happy just to push the annoying Black down the stairs. To be done with the Gryffindor via Veil? Oh, that would be lovely.

Sadly he knew both his Cælum and Harry would be devastated to lose their Godfather and Tom couldn't do that to them. Besides, the annoying Lord Black was useful.

"Hello my Lord! How is my pretty little Cælum? Don't worry little Lord, Auntie Bella is here for… who shrunk my Cælum?!"

Hmmm… Yeah. Therapy or not, Bellatrix would always be a few cards short of a full deck.

"I will explain that." Tom stated as he nodded toward a corner, indicating that Bella should make herself comfortable elsewhere.

"My Lord." Zabini bowed along with his wife as they entered the room.

"Blaise, Pansy, so good of you to join us. I thought you were busy with preparations."

"And miss seeing a de-aged Cælum?" Pansy asked with a sweet smile. "Once he wakes up, I will be sure to make certain he is dressed properly so as not to embarrass you my Lord."

Translation? "I wanted to see mini-Cælum and make him my doll." Tom didn't know if he should be laughing at Harry's misfortune, or feeling sorry for the little guy.

_'Or taking pictures to blackmail him with later.'_ Yes, that seemed like the best option.

"Since everyone is here, are we ready to welcome Harry to the land of the wakeful?" Hermione asked and Tom nodded.

_'Oh, this is going to be amusing.' _Tom smirked. Yes, judging by the look in Hermione's eyes this was going to be quite entertaining for all of them... Well, aside from maybe Harry of course. _'Damn, should have brought a camera.' _Oh well, there would be pensive memories for him to view for years to come.

"Harry! HARRY! Wake up! You're going to be late for Potions!"

In a flash Harry had bolted out of bed…

And landed on the floor.

oOoOoOo

A/N: Ouchies. Was that a rude awakening? Dunno. Though Harry needs to work on his, er… grace XD lol A nice, longer chapter for you! And a little bit of background on a few different choices this world's Harry made that changed the course of the timeline and outcome.

1. Harry of this world didn't destroy the diary. Instead, he used Tom's soul piece to his… "advantage." *winkwinkhinthint* lol 2. During the resurrection ritual, Harry completed the second half of the ritual by vowing to be Voldemort's ally. 3. Harry won the Triwizard Cup and Cedric did not go to the graveyard with him. 4. The Daily Prophet depicted Harry as weak saying if he couldn't save himself from something so degrading as "rape", then there was no way he could save the Wizarding World...

Those are the only things I'm going to point out at this moment, more differences and reactions to them will be shown later.

Just a little plot bunny that bit me. What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Worth continuing? Feel free to let me know ~

Next Time: Dogfathers, Dungeon Bats, and Corpse Munchers. Oh my! Not to mention Luna makes a comment that clearly shows she was expecting Harry... and the Dark Lord is wondering why she didn't bother to warn somebody! Will more things be revealed, or will it just leave you asking more questions? Only one way to find out! See you next time! ~


	5. He's my WHAT?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any money from this. I am merely appeasing this plot bunny before it chews my ass off. Thank you!

Warnings: Slash (maleXmale, gay, etc), Alternate Universe/Reality, insanity, and language… that's all at the moment.

A/N: Woot! Two days in a row! Sadly the rest must wait 'til Halloween, and this is the last chapter of MtT for Octoberfest... Poll still open on profile on which fic I should focus on after the 31st and HPatSI is #1, MtT is #2. I'm not abandoning ANY of my fics, but as you can see I cannot keep up this pace with RL. So yeah... Thank you everybody, for everything!

Word Count: 1299

* * *

Mine to Take

Chapter Five: He's my WHAT?

* * *

**Last Time:**

"Since everyone is here, are we ready to welcome Harry to the land of the wakeful?" Hermione asked and Tom nodded.

Oh, this was going to be amusing.

"Harry! HARRY! Wake up! You're going to be late for Potions!"

In a flash Harry had bolted out of bed…

And landed on the floor…

oOoOoOo

To hear Hermione wake him up for something as mundane as Potions class had been a major relief. After all, it had been one hell of a dream he'd been having.

But then it dawned on him as his arse hit the floor for the third time in the past twenty four hours.

_'It's summer.'_

Yeah, school wasn't in session. Meaning what Hermione had yelled was for the sole purpose of waking him up and getting his butt out of bed.

"What the hell Hermione? Why did you scare me like that? The last thing I need to be worried about right now is that dungeon bat coming after me. I've enough nightmares as it is!" Harry ranted as he got up and dusted himself off…

Only to come face to face with a fore mentioned dungeon bat.

"I see you haven't lost your uncanny ability to put your foot in your mouth, Mr. Potter."

The green eyed teen just stood there and stared at the Potions Master for a couple seconds, before out of nowhere Harry screamed bloody murder.

"Mr. Potter." Snape growled after he had covered his delicate ears. "Would you kindly shut the hell up!"

Yeah, like that was going to work...

"This is the worst dream EVER! Honestly, I'd rather have a naked snake-man than a clothed dungeon bat. I always knew you were a Corpse Muncher, Snape, but seriously?!"

"Corpse… Muncher?"

Harry turned Avada Kedavra green eyes towards the person who asked and froze.

It was Sirius. Though the man was older, he was very much alive and well… and trying his damnedest not to laugh his arse off at Harry's nickname for Voldemort's army.

"Did you hear that, Snivillus? You're…"

"About to hurt you, Mutt." At Snape's serious tone, and the wand he had pointed at the man, Sirius made the wise choice and clammed up.

"I've got to be dreaming."

"Awww! Mini-Cælum thinks I'm a dream!" Bellatrix giggled from a corner and Harry stared at her in horror.

_'Bellatrix? Here? That can't be good…'_ Then again, the fact that Sirius said she was okay was worrying as well…

"I wish I could say you are, Harry, but you're not." Hermione stated softly from behind him before the woman enveloped him in a hug.

The Muggleborn had always been Harry's "voice of reason", so to speak, in most instances. But in this case…

"Oh Harry!" The brunette cried and Harry sighed. Bookworm, voice of reason, and all around know-it-all Hermione might be… but it didn't change the fact that she was a rather emotional woman.

And Harry hadn't a clue what to do.

On one hand, it was Hermione. On the other, it was an older Hermione that he knew nothing about and wasn't even sure was real.

"How can you be sure it's him?"

Malfoy. Figured the Ferret would have it in for him…

Then again, if they were sure he was Harry Potter, then why hadn't Voldemort tried to kill him?

_'It's a dream. Duh.'_ Even though he kept telling himself that, Harry had started to wonder if it truly was a dream. It felt too real for his liking.

"Trust me, I know when one of my horcruxes is nearby." Was the Dark Lord's response to Malfoy's question and Harry froze.

"What do you mean?" Harry was sure that he didn't have any horcruxes on him. _'Not only that, but why in the world would the Dark Lord be speaking of such sensitive information around others? It doesn't make sense!'_

Beyond that, if this was a dream then as far as Harry knew he had already destroyed all the horcruxes… except Nagini, but Ron and the others know about the snake so there was no worry there.

If this was real? Didn't matter. He had already destroyed all the horcruxes aside from the one. And since there wasn't a snake slithering all over him, he knew that couldn't be what Voldemort was talking about.

Not in Harry's world at least.

_'Or reality...'_ Harry paused. _ 'What am I thinking?! I can't believe I'm contemplating that I'm in another world… or reality... Then again, that would make sense. But I'm sticking to the dream theory.'_ That theory didn't hurt his brain as much.

"You mean Dumbledore didn't tell you?" Voldemort honestly looked surprised, and that probably worried Harry more than anything.

"Tell me what?" He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer and had started to get a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"When I gave you that scar, I accidentally gave you a part of myself… Harry…"

"Don't! Don't say it!"

Maybe if Voldemort didn't say it, it wouldn't be true. But Harry knew better. Just because an ostrich stuck it's head in the sand didn't mean things didn't happen around it.

"Harry…" Hermione sighed and hugged him tighter, her tears apparently having dried up once she heard the Dark Lord speak, then let him go and returned to Malfoy's side.

"Seriously? You found this out ages ago... What, did this de-aging thing wipe your memories as well?" Malfoy drawled and Harry seriously wanted to throw something at the Ferret. "Or are your from another world or something?" The blonde chuckled.

"Yes." Luna hummed and Malfoy nearly choked on his laughter.

_'What is Luna doing here?'_ Not that seeing the blonde female was nearly as worrying, or confusing, as seeing his Muggleborn friend in the midst of Death Eaters, but it was a valid concern...

"You know how crazy that sounds, right?" Malfoy countered.

"Do you doubt me?" The Dark Lord inquired and Malfoy paled.

"N…Not at all, my Lord. It's just…"

Voldemort shrugged. "I agree, it seems implausible and insanely impossible but… I can feel the same soul piece that resided in Cælum." He said the last part in a soft, sad tone and Harry started to put the pieces together. If his barmy theory was correct, then he couldn't help but wonder where the "him" of this world could possibly be.

_'I'm still hoping this is just a bizarre dream though… but I might as well play along just in case I'm wrong.'_

"I really didn't want to hear that, mind you." Harry commented offhandedly.

The last thing he wanted to be told was that HE was a horcrux. That would mean… _'Dumbledore knew all along that I would HAVE to die… He had given me hope, made me believe I might stand a chance of survival… And he knew it was a lie.'_

Some things were best left alone. That was one can of worms Harry really didn't want to open. There was enough he had to come to grips with right now.

_'Then again, if I'm a horcrux and I truly have been transported to another reality… my friends wont have to worry about having to kill me! That's one horcrux they don't have to worry about destroying. Once they are all gone, ANYONE can kill Voldemort. Even Neville!' _At least Harry was able to look on the bright side.

"Luna… you knew young Harry would be joining us, did you not?" Voldemort asked the pale blonde woman and she smiled.

"But of course."

"Then why, pray tell, did you not see fit to warn us?" The Dark Lord inquired and the dreamy smile never once left the woman's face.

"Because some courses are meant to be."

Well, that was quite possibly the most direct answer Harry had ever heard Luna give.

"Clarify." Voldemort commanded and Luna hummed.

"A soul piece needed to vanish from one world, and be returned to another."

"That makes a lot of sense." Harry sighed and shook his head.

"Really? Do tell." Voldemort prompted and took a step toward the young man.

"Whoa! Back up, Tom. Personal space." Harry warned.

"Heh, he's been all up in your "personal space" for years, Potter." Malfoy chuckled.

"Huh?"

"Oh for heaven's sake, you're his lover! You two don't know the meaning of personal space. Not if all the times I've turned the corner and found you two sucking face is anything to go by." Sirius piped up and Harry stared at his Dogfather in shock.

"I'm… he's… WHAT?!" And with that Harry attempted to bolt for the door, only to be quickly stunned by Severus Snape who had anticipated the boy's reaction.

"Smooth move, Mutt."

Well things didn't appear to be going quite like everyone had hoped. Perhaps a bit of Muggle duct tape would help things along…

* * *

A/N: A fic on crack… yep, I'm pretty sure. But who cares? Because I'm having a blast! XD lol This is a great outlet for some good ol' fashioned stress relief~

Okay, now everyone is trying to come to grips with the fact that their mini-Cælum is actually a Harry Potter from another dimension. Some are handling it better than others. I believe Hermione is just happy that she has a young Harry to coddle again since Cælum became stand-offish and warrior-like as he got older... Even if Harry is not the exact person she remembers, she's happy. And Malfoy? Yeah, he's not doing too well… He sees Harry as de-aged Cælum and can't get past that. Good thing his wife is there to assist!

The Blacks will be able to handle the strangeness of it all quite well. They are both partially insane after all, so it's not that hard for them… they are the types that go with the flow anyway.

Snape's taking things in stride, Luna already knew this was coming, and Blaise and Pansy are off to the side just observing for the time being. They will be sure to let their feelings on the matter be known here shortly.

**Next Time:** Waking Harry up, again (thanks to Snape) and Harry is grudgingly coming to terms with the fact it's not a dream... he's still going to yell though.


End file.
